emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7983 (8th November 2017)
Plot Pete finds Ross packing his bags. Pete reminds his brother that running away will make things worse; Ross knows that but leaves anyway. Adam appears at Dale View and suggests Ross and Pete are cahoots to stitch him up. Aaron orders Gerry to clean the flat and then lend a hand at the scrapyard. Kath calls in at Home Farm to see Robert and they head out for coffee. Rodney shows Nicola the necklace he hopes will win back Faith. Morris appears in the pub to collect the money from Eric. Eric states he needs to keep his house as it's the only thing he has left of Val. Rebecca packs her hospital bag. She worries about being a mother but Chrissie assures her she'll be great. Rebecca asks Chrissie to be her birthing partner. Eric tries to explain to Faith what happened yesterday but Faith doesn't want to hear his excuses. When Eric insults Faith and the Dingles, Cain grabs Eric, drags him out of the pub and throws him to the ground. Sarah takes pictures of Eric lying on the ground. Now Ross has run away, Adam is even more convinced he's guilty. Victoria and Adam decide to make the police aware Ross has gone on the run. Morris calls round at Pollard's Barn to inform Eric his house is going to be okay, but instead Wishing Well Cottage will be knocked down for the new access road. Eric pleads with Morris to reconsider the plans but Morris makes it clear it's either his house or the Dingles' home. Eric orders Morris to tell the developers to revert to the original plan - sacrificing the home he shared with Val for his relationship with Faith. Jimmy and Rodney move the antiques into Victoria Cottage. Rodney has acquired the items from a friend of a friend but Nicola fears it might be knock off as it was so cheap. Rodney panics when he sees a story about an antiques raid in the Hotten Courier. Gerry gets to work at the scrapyard. Eric walks into the village to find people laughing at posters reading "Don't Vote Pillock Pollard for Mayor". David has taken some of the posters down, but Sarah continues to put more up. Robert returns to Home Farm claiming Kath has offered him an amazing job in Slough. Chrissie reminds Robert he can't be a good father living so far away. Lawrence insists they need to persuade Robert to stay for Rebecca and the baby's sake. Eric barges into Butlers Farm and calls Sarah a brat but Sarah tells Eric he deserved it after the way he treated Faith. Eric tries to make things up with Faith but Faith insists it's too late and brings Val into the argument. Rebecca doesn't like the idea of the father of her child being so far away. Lawrence also isn't keen for Robert to leave but Robert says it's for the best. Eric downs a nip of whisky and talks to a photo of Val. He phones Morris and tells him to go back to the plan of demolishing Wishing Well Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Kath - Claire Cage *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Front garden *David's Shop - Exterior *Home Farm - Office, living room and dining room *The Woolpack - Bar, exteiror and kitchen *Main Street *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - Scarpyard *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,060,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes